


Feliz Maruma Halloween 2009

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Festividades, Fetiches, M/M, Perversiones, comedia, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween en Shin Makoku, aunque dentro de las similitudes estan las particulares diferencias que hacen a ese mundo tan especial. Y eso acarrea consecuencias...como sentimientos escondidos por tu prometido que ya no puedes acallar. Wolfyuu/Yuuram</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Maruma Halloween 2009

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> -"diálogos".
> 
> -"pensamientos".
> 
> -(N/A: nota del autor).
> 
> -[1], [2], [3], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
> Historia e ilustracion: Red Glasses Girl
> 
> ¡Feliz Halloween para todos! Como regalo un oneshot conmemorativo. La fecha de publicación verdadera se pierde, ya que mis fics sufrieron una mudanza de cuenta.

**Oneshot – Feliz Maruma Halloween (2009)**

.

.

.

.

.

— Majestad, ¿ya eligió su traje? — pregunto dulcemente el apuesto joven castaño.

— ¿He? ¿Qué traje? Y Conrad, ya te dije que me llames Yuuri. — el juego de pelota había cesado por unos momentos, pero ahora lo continuó con otro lanzamiento.

— Para la fiesta de esta noche…Yuuri. — la melodiosa manera en como pronunciaba su nombre siempre que era reprendido era bastante graciosa.

— Ah, sí, sí. Günter estuvo hablando algo de una fiesta, pero no llegué a escuchar los detalles… En realidad no lo estaba escuchando, como siempre que habla demasiado.

Murmuró por lo bajo lo último para sí mismo. Podía recordar que había tenido mucha platica unilateral con su consejero, no paraba de hablar como siempre sobre sus virtudes, pero entre todo eso algo había escuchado hace unos días sobre que en Shin Makoku se festejaba algo. Mucha importancia no le dio, no era de preocuparse mucho por los eventos sociales y al final entre Wolfram, Günter y Conrart solían salvarlo y preparar todo por él.

— Majestad, digo Yuuri, debería prestar más atención en sus lecciones sobre las costumbres de Shin Makoku, aunque Günter suela ser demasiado apasionado en sus explicaciones. — reprendió amorosamente Conrart. — Hoy se festeja el respeto por los muertos… Creo que en la Tierra había una celebración parecida, pero no recuerdo el nombre.

— Muertos… Disfraces… ¿¡No será que aquí también se festeja Halloween!

— Oh… Sí, sí, eso era. En Estados Unidos no llegué a presenciarlo, pero un amigo me comentó detalles de la cultura y lo nombró.

—Bueno, en Japón también se festeja en los institutos… Pero no es tan masivo como en Estados Unidos. Aunque lo que me asombra es el parecido entre las costumbres de este mundo con el mío… — comentó con gotas de sudor sobre su cabeza. — Así que… ¿También se disfrazan?

— Por supuesto Yuuri, la tradición es muy parecida a la de la Tierra, festejamos yendo al pueblo recorriendo las casas y se intercambian dulces. Luego debemos volver a palacio para celebrar una mascarada en el salón principal, es extraño que no haya visto los preparativos, hace varios días que han estado decorando todo.

— Cierto, creí haber notado que desde aquel día deje de ver a Günter. Y Gwendal también parecía ocupado, Anissina tampoco andaba persiguiéndolo. Y Wolfram estuvo más distante que de costumbre también… — comentó recapitulando lentamente sobre las cosas extrañas de los últimos días, era bastante despistado cuando quería. — Wolfram… Hoy no lo he visto en todo el día, y ayer solo apareció en la cena.

— Me alegro que se haya apegado tanto a mi hermano, debería decírselo, le haría muy feliz.

Siempre que podía el guardaespaldas metía algún bocadillo para incentivar al pelinegro. Claro que las respuestas evasivas llegaban enseguida, pero en el fondo se notaba que le alteraba tocar ese tema, nadie podía negar que hubiera más que amistad para con el rubio, solo que el chico era obstinado y eso hacía que no aceptara la idea.

— Oi, oi… No es nada de eso…— se quejo Yuuri, siempre tenían que tirarle indirectas sobre su relación con Wolfram, ¿acaso nadie entendía que eran buenos amigos? —… Pero hablando de Wolfram… ¿Él también se disfrazará?

— Claro… Todos los años nuestra madre se encarga de nuestros disfraces con mucho amor, pero tiene cierta obsesión con Wolfram. En estos momentos debe estar con ella, y los días anteriores creo que también se los pasó ocupado acompañándola. ¿Acaso tenía alguna petición 'especial' para su disfraz? — podía leer a Yuuri como si viera a través de sus pensamientos, si preguntó sobre ese tema era porque algo tenía en mente.

— Eh… Ah… No, claro que no, ¿por qué siempre giras la conversación hacia 'ese' lado?... Pero ciertamente hubiera sido interesante verlo vestido de ángel, creo que le va como anillo al dedo.

— Casualmente… El traje que preparé para usted, suponiendo que pasaría algo como que olvidara la fiesta, es de ángel… Justamente Wolfram sugirió la idea. — en el tono de la oración resaltó nuevamente el nombre de su querido hermanito, ya que estaban en tema tal vez debería presionar un poco más.

— La verdad…no me atrae mucho la idea de disfrazarme… ¿Tengo que hacerlo?— dijo reacio el moreno, él no estaba hecho para la atención pública, a pesar de que se las arreglaba bien siempre.

— Yuuri… Eres el Maou, sabes que debes participar. — reprocho amable. — Además, madre ha arreglado todos los detalles del disfraz, la harías sentir triste si no lo usas.

— ¿Cheri-sama?… ¿Pero un ángel? Si tengo que disfrazarme preferiría ser un héroe, o un caballero, algo cool como en los videojuegos. ¿O qué tal un jugador de baseball de las ligas profesionales? — eso último no tenía sentido alguno, pero por un segundo fantaseó con un traje de su equipo favorito. —Además… Antes que un ángel realmente preferiría un demonio, creo que me pega más.

— Sería demasiado reiterativo que el rey demonio se disfrace de demonio. Un ángel, al ser el antagónico, es perfecto, sino no estaría disfrazado, ¿no cree?

— Ahh….ahhh… Entiendo Conrad, entiendo… Me disfrazaré con lo que sea que hayan elegido para mí. — dijo resignado el chico, sabía que tendría que terminar aceptando. El mayor solo sonrió amablemente, conforme.

* * *

 

— ¡Co…! ¡Conrad…! ¡Conrad! — llamó a gritos el pelinegro que tenía solo la cabeza fuera de un pequeño cambiador. Este era como el de cualquier tienda de ropa, cubierto con una cortina que sostenía con fuerza bajo su barbilla para que no se viera nada hacia dentro.

— ¿Algún problema, Yuuri? — el castaño se acercó preocupado a ver qué sucedía, Yuuri se veía nervioso, podría ser algo importante.

— E-esto… ¿¡qué es esto!... Yo no quiero usar este traje, ¿se supone que esto es un ángel? — aún seguía cubierto sin querer salir, se había puesto todo el traje menos los accesorios, pero era realmente perturbador.

— Déjeme verle. — Conrart intentó que soltara la cortina, pero Yuuri hacía más fuerza comenzando una lucha entre ambos que tironeaban de la tela.

— No, no…no quiero que me vean… Uaa… ¡UAAAH! — entre forcejeos y quejas al final los aros que sostenían a la cortina cedieron y cayó hacia atrás sentado en el piso arrastrándola con él, enseguida Conrart se acercó para socorrerlo. — Auuh, auuchh… Mi trasero. — estaba sentado en el piso sobándose la zona dolorida, el castaño dejo escapar una risita, el chico siempre era bastante gracioso y tierno.

— Cuál es el problema Yuuri… Si el traje le queda muy bien.

Había olvidado que ya nada lo cubría, enseguida se ruborizó un poco. Llevaba un chaleco sin mangas ajustado muy corto, dejando ver gran parte de su abdomen, además de que este se abrochaba solo unos pocos centímetros dejando una especie de escote que permitía ver parte de su pecho también. Tenía varios tipos de adornos y tiras con broches en los hombros y en el pecho, algunas de las tiras colgaban por todos lados. Sus pantalones a juego blancos eran bastante holgados, pero en realidad era la mitad de un pantalón, ya que en la cara interna de los muslos eran tiras que lo sostenían con más broches de metal iguales a los del chaleco. Dos cinturones adornaban su cadera llenos de adornos de metal.

Zapatos grandes y pulidos también blancos, tiras blancas enroscadas en sus brazos que colgaban en las puntas y algunos broches más que las adornaban para sostenerlas, completaban la ropa. En su espalda un par de alas formaban una M, bastante cortitas para lo que él hubiera imaginado, pero tenían en el extremo un par de plumas largas que sobresalían, su forma era bastante delicada. Era un ángel sexy de blanco y plateado, lo único que le faltaba era una cinta que iba en su cabeza y un colgante que aun no se había puesto.

— ¡E-esto es un traje para pervertidos! No puedo salir así con esto, ¡y menos al pueblo, Conrad!

— Yuuri, le queda bien. Además no hay mucho tiempo, le ayudaré con los últimos accesorios y yo también necesito cambiarme.

A pesar de lo que decía con calman no podía dejar de reírse, todo eso era idea de su madre seguramente, el traje que él consiguió no era para nada como el que tenía en frente. Wolfram sugirió, Conrart eligió y Cheri hizo de las suyas.

— Mi madre estará encanta de verte. — la sonrisa amable que le dedicó apaciguó un poco al chico, lo estaba aceptando, o mejor dicho, desistiendo.

— Hablando de Cheri-sama… ¿Dónde están todos?, ya es muy tarde y no los he visto en todo el día… ¿Dónde está Wolfram?, pensé que si él fue el que eligió el traje estaría por aquí dando vueltas.

Era extraño que no estuviera ahí para reprocharle por no querer usar eso. Además, no es que no hubiera caído en cuenta de que los días pasados había estado muy ausente, sino todo lo contrario. Y hoy ya comenzaba a extrañarlo, demasiado para lo que él podía aceptar.

* * *

 

Era de noche, el patio había sido decorado con algunas lámparas tenues, el ambiente de terror inundaba cada rincón del castillo, realmente muy tétrico para lo que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado. Justamente un Halloween en un castillo así era genial, como el castillo del terror, y su nombre ayudaba para terminar de ponerle los pelos de punta. Pacto de Sangre hoy era el set de una película de miedo. Lo Kohis revoloteaban, también habían sido adornados, cadenas rotas y brazaletes de prisionero colgaban de algunos, otro con ropas ajadas en jirones y algunos con vendas manchadas de sangre falsa.

La calabaza también era tradición al parecer, otra cosa que le asombró como similitud con la Tierra. Esto realmente era un Halloween como él lo conocía, pero en Shin Makoku y a gran escala. Conrart le explicó que los dulces y cosas que te den van dentro de la calabaza calada, así que cada uno de ellos llevaría una, por suerte su compañero de baseball había preparado una extra para él.

Comenzaba a sentirse solo, y también a tener curiosidad por los trajes de todos. — ¿Dónde estará Greta?… ¿Qué traje tendrá puesto?, seguramente estará muuuuuy tierna con lo que sea. — comenzó a fantasear en su papel de padre consentidor de su princesita.

Majestad... ¿está aburrido? — preguntó el castaño al encontrar en un banco a Yuuri sentado en el patio esperando.

Había llegado por detrás de él, así que su voz lo sobresaltó, al voltear el moreno pudo ver el traje del hombre con ojos mixtos. — Wow… ¡tu traje es genial! Y te va…escalofriantemente bien…

— Gracias. — contestó dulcemente mientras reía con su sonrisa marca-registrada como siempre. Era extraño que lo que sería un muerto viviente sonriera de esa manera, pero le quedaba genial su traje de zombie.

Algunas vendas le adornaban colgando de diferentes lugares, y llevaba un elegante traje de fiesta, pero hecho jirones con manchas por aquí y por allá. Además del toque de maquillaje que volvía su piel de un extraño color grisáceo, tenía algunas cicatrices falsas.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Josak, aunque no estaba muy fuera de lo común, llevaba un vestido. Al parecer le encantaba cualquier oportunidad para usar uno, o simplemente no tenía ganas de innovar. Gwendal y Günter aparecieron juntos, el general era el mejor vampiro que haya visto en cualquier película de terror, el traje pulcro combinaba con su expresión seria y esos dientes falsos hacían que a uno le den muchos más escalofríos que de costumbre, aunque Yuuri podría jurar que muchas mujeres querrían ser mordidas por él.

El consejero llevaba orejas y cola del color de su pelo, si no lo conociera podría pensar que ya había nacido así. Sus ropas eran parecidas al traje ajustado que solía usar a veces, era bastante simple, un hombre lobo. Anissina fue la siguiente, su traje a juego con el de Gwendal, vampira en el caso de ella. Aunque estaba, ¿cómo decirlo?, demasiado sexy para lo que todos podrían acostumbrar. Vestido de mangas largas terminadas en picos y una pollera bastante corta también ajada en tiras, el pecho escotado descubierto y su pelo suelto a diferencia de todos los días, el cual le quedaba genial con las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en sus puntas. Los colmillos y el maquillaje también le sentaban perfectos con sus cabellos de fuego enmarcando su rostro.

Gisela era un hada verde, el vestido simulando hojas de árboles, en algunas partes con tonalidades naranjas como en otoño, esos tonos quedaban preciosos en combinación con su pelo y ojos también verdes. Alitas transparentes y lindos zapatos, un traje súper simple a comparación de los demás pero le quedaba perfecto. Solo quedaban por llegar 3 personas, y Yuuri se rompía la cabeza pensando en que serían sus trajes.

La tortura cesó cuando al fin cuando Greta apareció corriendo, un gran sombrero sobre su cabeza y un vestido violeta a juego adornado con muchos pequeños picos en los extremos. La escoba y zapatitos pulidos del mismo color, la brujita más adorable que haya visto Yuuri jamás, y más por ser su hija.

— ¡¿Che… Cheri-sama! — hasta ahora los trajes de las mujeres habían sido extrañamente subidos de tono, sin contar que el de él, y los otros dos hermanos a pesar de lo tapado tenían un aire sexy y cool. Pero la reina que siempre solía usar sus trajes escotados no hizo excepción, el problema era de qué era el disfraz.

"No se puede dudar de que le queda genial…..pero elegir un súcubo [2] no es… ¿algo demasiado morboso?".

La mujer de cabellos dorados llevaba un par de cuernos enroscados hacia adelante sobre su cabeza parecidos a los de un carnero, colmillos y mucho maquillaje haciéndola más sexy que lo normal. El traje era de un rojo muy oscuro, casi negro como si fuera tornasolado, cual bikini de la Tierra pero con un pequeño 'vestido' encima que transparentaba, de color rojo. Medias altas y botas cortas a juego, además de varios accesorios en las manos entre pulseras y tiras con broches.

— Y… ¿dónde está Wolfram? — estaban todos y solo faltaba el rubio, el pelinegro estaba comenzando a impacientarse al no verlo, era como si el destino se lo estuviera haciendo desear.

— Wolfy olvidó la calabaza, ya debería estar volviendo. — dijo la ex-reina.

En unos pocos minutos la figura del rubio hizo presencia, los ojos del Maou estaban como platos, si pensaba que el traje de él mostraba mucho, el de su prometido era peor. No sabía qué era lo que sentía específicamente al verlo, estaba genial. El traje iba en conjunto con el de Cheri, ella era un súcubo y Wolfram la versión masculina, un íncubo.

Cuernos adornaban sobresaliendo de los cabellos rubios. Llevaba unos pantalones de un azul violáceo oscuro casi negros, el mismo tipo de tornasolado que las telas de la ropa de su madre. Estos eran largos, pero en realidad constaban de dos partes, un mini short que luego se abrochaba con dos tiras a la parte larga de las piernas, dejando ver parte de los muslos del joven. El cinturón con detalles plateados y cadenas. Todo su torso estaba prácticamente al aire, lo único que le cubría era una faja sobre su estómago sostenida por dos tiradores, que lo único que lograba era llamar más la atención al esconder tan solo un poco de la piel.

Esto había revuelto los sentimientos de sobreprotección de Yuuri, verlo tan expuesto le hizo tener extrañas sensaciones revoloteando dentro de él y algo de enojo.

Pequeñas alas de murciélago sobresalían de su espalda, en sus brazos había algunas vendas de adorno y tiritas colgando del cuello, además de que en su codo izquierdo llevaba una especie de protector, y en la derecha otra cadena más a juego con los pantalones. Como adornos extras tenía un par de colmillos falsos y un arete en forma de cruz.

— ¡Wo…Wolfram! ¿¡Qué es eso! ¿¡En serio piensas salir así a la calle! — por fin estalló el rey, no podía creer que el mazoku estuviera tan tranquilo con algo así puesto. Además, un arrebato de celos protectores le atacó. No solo era el hecho de cómo era el traje sino de las personas que lo verían con eso puesto. Muchos extraños en el pueblo, los nobles en la fiesta, soldados, personal del castillo. Cheri dejó escapar una risita picarona, y los demás también no pudieron evitar reír ante la reacción de Yuuri.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi disfraz? — preguntó el príncipe rubio, con ese traje su ceño fruncido combinaba perfectamente.

— Cómo que tiene de malo, ¡todo! No puedes usar eso, te lo prohíbo, ¡quiero que te lo cambies! — comenzó su berrinche el Maou, ahora todos miraban más interesados, algunos hasta preocupados ya que sabían que el rubio estaba lejos de ser sumiso y obediente.

— ¡Es Halloween, Yuuri! ¡Hay que disfrazarse, es una tradición importante! Además, ¿qué clase de comentario es ese? Soy tu prometido, ¿acaso no puedes decir nada bonito?

— ¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Ese traje es demasiado pervertido! — el moreno no cedía, y por supuesto que el ojiverde tampoco. Para esta altura ya todos se habían adelantado sin querer participar más en la pelea marital, aunque las risas y algún que otro comentario entre ellos no se pudo dejar pasar.

— Pues claro, ¡ya te dije que es Halloween!

— Eso no es excusa para andar por ahí dejando que todos te vean…vestido… ¡vestido así! — ni él podía dejar de desviar la mirada hacia el pecho descubierto del mazoku, aunque esto fuera una lucha interna entre su subconsciente y consciente. Yuuri también tenía un traje sugerente, pero desde que vio el del rubio empezó a recapacitar en cuán tapado estaba en comparación de lo que podría haber llegado a hacer Cheri con mas inspiración en su traje.

—…Estas celoso. — por unos segundos Wolfram se había quedado callado, digiriendo palabra por palabra el último reproche de Yuuri hasta llegar a esta conclusión. Una leve sonrisa se formo en el borde de sus labios. — No te preocupes, ¿sabes? Yo soy fiel, no necesitas andar preocupándote.

— ¡No estoy celoso! ¡Y esto no tiene nada que ver con el compromiso! ¿¡Cuándo van a entender que somos DOS HOMBRES! — gritó desesperado el chico como siempre que lo malentendían. "¿Celos?... ¡yo no estoy celoso!... Es normal que me preocupe por un amigo… Si fuera cualquier otro sería lo mismo, ¿verdad? Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, claro que ver así a un amigo cercano lo perturbaría, el traje de Cheri también le dio que pensar.

— Está bien, Yuuri….Sé que te gusto pero eres muy tímido para admitirlo. — el rubio sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas suaves en el hombro. Luego, sin más preocupaciones y totalmente satisfecho por su 'descubrimiento', se alejó alcanzando a los demás que se habían adelantado.

— ¡Wolfram…! ¡Wólfram! — Yuuri se quedo solo e ignorado, sin poder reprochar o decir una palabra más.

* * *

 

El pueblo estaba totalmente decorado y ambientado para la fecha, lucía como un verdadero lugar habitado por criaturas terroríficas. No tener electricidad y depender de lámparas venía como anillo al dedo, los rincones oscuros estaban por todos lados, aunque las calles principales donde se desenvolvía el festejo contaban con iluminación extra. Varias líneas de sogas recorrían las avenidas con diferentes adornos de papeles y velas encendidas dentro. El brillo naranja y amarillo que provenía del interior de los negocios y las viejas lámparas comunes en los portales de las casas se entremezclaba con los colores de la decoración.

El tumulto de gente era impresionante, trajes de los más variados se veían por todos lados, había diferentes criaturas míticas que Yuuri conocía pero se mezclaban con las de la cultura Mazoku. Los Kohis estaban más atareados que de costumbre, casi siempre eran ocupados por nobles pero habían sido cedidos a la gente del pueblo como mano de obra extra. La música, las risas y los gritos inundaban el ambiente, todo era diversión y los niños lo disfrutaban a más no poder obteniendo caramelos y diferentes comidas extrañas dulces que juntaban en sus calabazas.

Pero había algo mas, algo diferente, algo que le hizo repasar su pequeña "pelea" con su prometido acerca del traje. "Cuando le dije que era pervertido el dijo que era por Halloween… No pensé que tuviera nada que ver. Pero ahora… ¿¡acaso es algo que está de moda en Shin Makoku!" Los niños no eran los únicos que se divertían, los adultos estaban mucho más animados que de costumbre, más que cualquier fiesta. Además de eso, los trajes de la mayoría eran, dentro de lo moralmente publico aceptable, bastante subidos de tono.

La cara de asombro de Yuuri después de veinte minutos de paseo admirando ese detalle no pasó desapercibida por Conrart. — Majestad, no esté tan nervioso. — intentó reconfortarlo el mayor, los ojos negros y profundos enseguida lo buscaron expectantes.

— Conrad, ¿qué les pasa a todos? ¿Acaso esto no es una fiesta para niños? Qué demonios hacen los adultos por ahí proponiendo dulce o travesura. Y… Y además no me gusta el tono con el que me han estado diciendo "travesura". Me da escalofríos.

La costumbre en Shin Makoku era a la inversa, uno se acerca con intenciones de pedir algo, pero el que hace la pregunta, dando a elegir una de las dos opciones, es la persona que entrega las cosas. La primera vez le pareció apenas extraña, luego de un par más de personas y casas comenzó a pensar que no era su imaginación. El tono de la voz, las miradas lascivas y las risitas picaronas de todos no eran coincidencia, ahí tenía que haber gato encerrado.

¿Qué se estaba perdiendo? No lo sabía, pero ya comenzaba a perturbarle la idea de que ese no fuera el ambiente más idóneo para que su pequeña y adorada hija anduviera corriendo.

— Estoy preocupado por Greta Conrad… — dijo clavando la mirada en la niña que se encontraba en otra casa pidiendo dulces.

El castaño miro hacia el lugar, un hombre adulto entregó dulces a la niña y le sonrió amablemente mientras atendía a los próximos en acercarse. Él estaba tranquilo porque sabía que no había problema con eso, pero Yuuri necesitaba una explicación más detallada. —No hay peligro, tranquilícese Yuuri, es solo tradición. Hay una gran diferencia entre los niños y los adultos, y nadie haría ese tipo de bromas a los pequeños, los adultos se divierten con otros adultos.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué clase de diversión estamos hablando exactamente…? — al parecer sus suposiciones estaban mejor fundadas de lo que él creía.

— Las travesuras de los adultos se podría decir que son más del tipo "rosa" [1], pero no hay por qué preocuparse, es solo un juego de insinuaciones. Como ya le dije, Greta estará bien, además Wolfram está con ella cuidándola.

— Ya decía yo que le faltaba el toque extraño de distinción que siempre tienen las cosas de este mundo. Era todo demasiado similar a la Tierra para ser real… — murmuró el pelinegro mas para sí mismo que otra cosa, pero el castaño llegó a escucharle sin entender a qué se refería, como la mayoría de las veces. —…Entonces… Antes de caer en otro error cultural, ¿qué pasa si pido travesura y no dulces? — preguntó intrigado. Ya había terminado con un compromiso de la noche a la mañana, no sea que por equivocarse en una palabra durante una fiesta del terror le pasara algo horrible.

— Bueno, en realidad es una simple broma que no suele pasar de palabras e insinuaciones como ya le dije… A menos que haya consentimiento mutuo claro. Básicamente, uno ofrece dulces o travesuras a alguien y este debe elegir. Entre los adultos es como si alguien se le insinuara en cualquier fiesta, con "ese" tipo de intenciones. Claro, que si la persona que ofrece ambas opciones por tradición en realidad no quiere aceptar la propuesta, por respeto la otra persona debe cambiar su elección a dulces. — explicó tranquilamente el mayor al chico.

— Ahhh… Así que era eso. — contestó el pelinegro con gotas en la cabeza, cuando Conrart le explicaba pensó que era extraño que a él también le ofrecieran algo siendo el rey, y encima con su compromiso de conocimiento público.

En todas las fiestas jamás había tenido que sufrir insinuaciones, ya que además del ojo vigilante de Wolfram y las miradas asesinas que repartía por todos lados, los nobles respetaban los compromisos y era impensable hacer algún comentario de ese tipo. Pero esa noche había sido diferente, algunos con pudor y otros con menos le habían estado regalando sonrisitas y miradas mientras hacían, lo que él consideraba hasta hace cinco minutos, una inocente pregunta.

Con las ideas nuevas frescas en su cabeza continuó su recorrido, estaba tranquilo sobre su princesa adorada y notó que lo que su guardián le explicó era cierto, el trato para con la niña era totalmente normal por parte de todos. Aunque era extraño como las perversiones de los adultos se mezclaban así como así entre la inocencia de los niños, los cuales no caían en cuenta de las situaciones que se desataban. Millones de comentarios de doble sentido y miradas lascivas que él sí podía percibir, aunque no se podía evitar cuando pasaba caminando por ahí y escuchaba algo de más.

El problema ahora recaía en que, a pesar de todo, la inquietud que tenía encima no se le iba, no estaba tranquilo, si no que en realidad seguía igual de perturbado y celoso. Ya no lo podía negar, eran celos. Claro, reconocía que era celoso por su hija, sobre protector y posesivo, pero estaba bien para él, porque era su hija. Pero el objeto de sus celos en este momento no era la niña, sino un rubio vestido de demonio, y eso le carcomía la consciencia.

"Esto es normal… Somos cercanos, es normal que me moleste un poco" pensaba, aunque de poco tenía poco, valga la redundancia. Desde hace un rato ya no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema y vigilarlo casi sin sacarle la vista de encima.

A lo lejos, continuando el recorrido, el rubio recorría el lugar en compañía de su madre, su hija y el espía pelirrojo con vestido; aunque se había separado levemente algunos metros de ellos iban en grupo. Las miradas le llovían encima de todos lados, cualquiera que observara con un poco de atención a lo lejos la escena lo notaría, hombres y mujeres volteaban a mirarlo dedicándole un escaneo de cuerpo completo. Y ni hablar de cuando se arrimaba y tenían que realizar la clásica pregunta sugerente. De solo ver esas miradas sobre el príncipe a Yuuri le hervía la sangre, y a la vez tener ese sentimiento tan violento desatado por aquel chico lo acongojaba mas.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pone tan mal esto? Él no haría nada, claro… Wolfram no me traicionaría nunca. Traicionaría… Ahg ¿¡por qué estoy pensando así!" pensó y se llamó la atención a sí mismo. A pesar de que andaba por ahí caminando solo siguiendo de lejos al grupo Gwendal lo estaba vigilando, y claro que Conrart también aunque le había dado su espacio. Ambos no podían evitar disfrutar de las caras que hacia el menor mientras observaba a su hermano menor a lo lejos entre las personas que se le insinuaban.

"Soy un hombre y el también es un hombre...Aunque en realidad parece un ángel, pero de demonio también se ve muy bien, como si no fuera de este mundo. ¡U...un momento! ¿¡Por qué siempre tengo que volver a pensar en eso! Está bien que sea lindo y lo admito, en cierta manera si me gusta…. Me gusta…. Pe-pero no nada más que eso, me gusta un poco… Solo un poquito"

Tener ese tipo de pensamientos le hizo observar una vez más con detenimiento la figura de aquel muchacho. Compartía cama todos los días con él, a veces el baño y la mayor parte del día, cosa que hizo que se acostumbrara a su compañía, pero en el fondo cuando volvía a mirar con detenimiento no podía dejar de deslumbrarse con su bien parecido.

El cabello, su rostro perfecto, delicado a más no poder con finas facciones, hermosos ojos verdes decorados con largas pestañas castañas. Aunque con esas descripciones uno podría pensar en algo muy femenino estaba lejos de dejar de ser muy masculino, cosa que era resaltada por su personalidad avasalladora.

Wolfram era como el fuego, sin cuidado puedes quemarte, es violento y fuerte, tanto que fuera de control puede destruir todo a su paso; pero a la vez cálido, abrasador, reconfortante. Le gustaba como era el rubio, aunque más que nada prefería el lado amable y reconfortante antes que el que te quema volviéndote un chicharrón. Pero hoy estaba descubriendo que también le gustaba físicamente más de lo que él pensaba.

"¿Por qué todo le queda tan condenadamente bien?, ese traje es demasiado. No puedo creer que Conrad no le diga nada, ¿no debería cuidar más a su hermano menor? Y su madre lo vendió a la multitud así sin más… Además de que dijeron que todos los años usa cosas parecidas… No puedo creerlo". Parecía hipnótico, le atraía a mirarlo y aunque intentaba dejar de hacerlo y prestar atención a otras cosas, pedir sus propios dulces por ahí y distraerse, no podía. Siempre volvía a reincidir observando largos ratos desde lejos al mazoku. "Qué es lo que me llama tanto la atención, ya lo he visto en el baño muchas veces y un torso desnudo no es algo que desconozca…".

La respuesta era morbo, lo que está a medio tapar, lo que insinúa es lo más atractivo y llamativo. Verlo en el baño con el trajecito chistoso con cola típico de Shin Makoku no es lo mismo que con un traje de cuero que lleva tiradores y ropa ajustada sexy. El plan de Cheri estaba funcionando, a pesar de que al ser todos mayores y la costumbre del lugar era lo 'rosa' entre los adultos ese sería el primer año del Maou con ellos, viviendo la fiesta junto a su pequeño hijo enamorado. Y en el nombre del amor, y por el bien de su hijo algo tenía que hacer, así que por qué no probar con una táctica infalible, algo hot más una multitud lasciva que generara celos.

Yuuri estaba enredado completamente en la trampa de la ex-reina y Wolfram era bastante ajeno a todo, ya que para el eso era costumbre, aunque en su momento disfrutó del pequeño ataque que le dio a su prometido.

— Majestad… — la voz de Günter lo saco de sus pensamientos de golpe, al estar pensando en cosas que "no serían normales andar pensando de un amigo", el llamado lo hizo pegar un respingo como si hubiera sido descubierto. — ¿Dulce o…travesura? — dijo el consejero y al pronunciar la segunda palabra un hilo de sangre descendió de su nariz.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Dulce, dulce!...Un momento, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? Tú estabas pidiendo dulces también, no eres de los que los entregan. — se suponía que él y todos los demás pedirían en las casas del pueblo, Günter no tenía por qué preguntar algo así.

— Tradición, majestad. Cuando se llena la calabaza se debe intercambiar algo con las personas cercanas, es una muestra de confianza, compartir con otros lo de uno y recibir algo también, un intercambio honorable que simboliza el fin de… — increíblemente el peli violeta se recompuso a su actual perfil radiante para comenzar su discurso sobre tradiciones y protocolos.

— Ah… Entiendo, entiendo. — interrumpió el pelinegro antes de que la charla se siguiera yendo por las ramas. Tomó un dulce de la calabaza del hermoso mazoku y luego haciéndole la pregunta, él también tomo uno de la de suya completando el intercambio. Luego Conrart se acercó con el mismo propósito, sonriente. Cuando Gwendal le pidió fue algo extraño por su seriedad, pero el general parecía feliz con una galleta en forma de gatito. Anissina y Gisela también intercambiaron algo con él.

— Majestad, ¿dulce o travesura? — pregunto Cheri con su vos sexy, eso y el traje que tenía harían desmayar a cualquiera.

— Dulce. — respondió como a todos el pelinegro y tomo una de las cosas de la calabaza, la mujer hizo unos ronroneos en desaprobación por no seguirle el juego. — Cheri-sama, ¿dulce o travesura?

— Travesura. — contestó aún más sexy que antes invadiendo de golpe el espacio personal del chico y pegando sus pechos contra su cuerpo, además de dedicarle una mirada terriblemente pícara.

— Esta bie… ¿¡HE! ¿Travesura? — estaba por responder convencido de que diría dulce, como todos los demás con los que minutos antes intercambio cosas pero reaccionó a medio camino, casi aceptaba la proposición y tenía que arreglarlo. —Che…Cheri-sama…No ¡travesuras no! — se defendió nervioso y algo ruborizado.

— Moo~…qué aburrido. Que sea un dulce entonces. — la sexy queen se alejó decepcionada y estiró la palma de su mano sin ánimos hacia el chico que le depositó unos caramelos raros en ella apenado y con algunas gotas de sudor sobre la frente. Luego intercambió con Greta, regalándole una gran cantidad extra para consentirla, no sin antes de avisarle que no comiera todo de una vez.

El rubio aun seguía pidiendo en una casa a lo lejos de ese lugar, era un restaurante y al parecer estaba consiguiendo algunos extras al igual que su hija. La calabaza que tenía rebalsaba, no cabía nada más y hasta había apilado un montón de cosas sobre ella, sosteniéndolo con las manos y los brazos como podía. Mientras caminaba iba regando por acá y por allá algunas cosas que los niños que pasaban cerca luego iban a recoger.

Todos decidieron que era ahora de volver hacia el castillo y comenzaron a alejarse. Conrart llamó la atención a Yuuri pero él prefirió esperar al rubio, el mayor solo sonrió y se alejó dejándolo solo. "No está mal que pasen un poco de tiempo juntos, pueden volver al castillo solos" pensó el castaño, no había peligro por el que preocuparse y los demás seguramente Gwendal coincidiría con su decisión.

— ¿Y los demás? — preguntó el mazoku al encontrarse solo con Yuuri entre la multitud. Estaban a pocas casas del fin del pueblo y donde comenzaba el camino que ascendía por la colina hacia el castillo.

— Se adelantaron, hay que apurarnos para alcanzarlos.

— Estarán bien, primero ayúdame con esto, necesito algún lugar donde apoyarlo. — dijo el rubio indicando con sus ojos, ya que no podía utilizar sus manos, el montón de caramelos sobre la calabaza que intentaba agarrar y ya no podía contener. Yuuri intentó tocar algo pero no había caso, se caía todo. El mazoku comenzó a caminar hacia un callejón oscuro que había entre la última casa del fin del pueblo y la siguiente. — Necesito apoyar esto en algún lugar para acomodarlo.

La oscuridad era terriblemente densa, ya de por sí esas últimas casas tenían las luces apagadas y las lámparas de afuera también, solo el resplandor iluminaba el lugar. Por suerte su visión estaba algo acostumbrada a la penumbra y enseguida reconoció unos bultos que luego distinguió como cajas, era un lugar perfecto y descargo ahí todos los dulces y la calabaza aliviándose de su cansada posición sosteniéndolos. Una bola de fuego nació enseguida en la mano del príncipe, alumbrando el lugar.

— Wolfram son demasiados dulces, deberías solo dejarlos por ahí o regalárselos a los niños, sería más fácil que cargarlos. — sugirió el moreno al mirar la calabaza hinchada a más no poder.

Se notaba que los dulces estaban metidos a presión todos los que entraran y una enorme cantidad regados sobre la caja, que eran los que seguramente llevaba en brazos hace un segundo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni loco! ¡Son míos!

— No seas así, ¿para qué quieres tantos?

— Para comérmelos, por supuesto.

— ¿¡Te los vas a comer! No pensé que te gustara esto…— dijo más que sorprendido Yuuri, pensó que era un simple capricho querer llevárselos, o si eran para Greta, ella ya tenía demasiados.

— ¡Pues claro! Estuve esperando toda la semana para este día. — contestó mientras comenzaba a mirar sus dulces con amor muy feliz.

"Así que realmente lo disfrutaba, por eso pedía en tantos lugares…"

Ya decía él que era raro que anduviera caminando por todos lados, aunque nadie le acompañara, y siguiera recolectando dulces. También explicaría porque pidió en todos los restaurantes, ahí solían tener los mejores dulces y más solicitados.

— Si tanto te gustan te regalo mi calabaza, yo no pienso comerlos. — el moreno le extendió su calabaza al rubio, pero a diferencia de la de él, estaba casi vacía.

— ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué cosa triste es esta! ¿Por qué no tienes casi nada? ¡Deberías tener al menos 3 calabazas llenas, eres el rey! ¡Todos deberían ofrecerte dulces! — se quejó el rubio al ver el escaso contenido, apenas recubrían el piso de la verdura calada. — Tsk… Yo que contaba con todos los tuyos también…— chasqueó la lengua y se quejó por lo bajo.

-"No me gustan los dulces en exceso, así que preferí no pedir algo que no comería…— mintió, no había pedido porque se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo vigilándolo a él, y luego solo observándolo embobado de lejos.

El rubio aprovechó el espacio de la calabaza de Yuuri y comenzó a acomodar todos sus excedentes en esta. De repente el moreno recordó algo y tomo una barra de caramelo del montón.

— ¿Dulce o travesura?

Le preguntó al rubio de manera casual, pero Wolfram se le quedó mirando asombrado, no hubo respuesta por un largo tiempo, y Yuuri comenzó a incomodarse. De repente, la bola de fuego que ofrecía cálida luz se extinguió, antes de que pudiera preguntar el porqué las manos del rubio acariciaron sus mejillas, luego enredándose en sus cabellos tomaron su cabeza desde ambos lados.

Si esto le sorprendió mucho lo próximo hizo que pareciera que casi se le salen los ojos de la cara por abrirlos tanto. Los labios del rubio chocaron fuertemente contra los de él. Intento echarse hacia atrás y dar un paso para separarse, pero el mazoku lo empujó más obligándolo a caminar hasta quedar contra la pared, acorralándolo.

Yuuri nuevamente intentó escapar y rompió el contacto del beso que apenas comenzaba, pero cuando intentó pronunciar palabra sus labios se abrieron y el príncipe aprovechó la oportunidad para, sin pudor, meter su lengua en ella, rozando la de él.

Wolfram comenzó a besar al moreno sin piedad sobre sus labios una y otra vez, retomando el contacto de sus lenguas y embistiendo con su rostro contra el del moreno apretándolo más contra la pared. Su mano izquierda acariciaba con frenesí acompañando las embestidas, y los movimientos de cada beso enredándose en los cabellos y presionando su nuca, mientras que con la derecha se aferraba de su cuello con fuerza de vez en cuando ejerciendo presión en el agarre, cada vez que sentía escalofríos de excitación por aquel beso.

Yuuri no se resistía mas, aunque tampoco respondía de la misma manera ni pasión que su prometido. Se dejaba estar, había cedido ante la pasión fogosa del rubio. El cuerpo de Wolfram estaba pegado completamente contra el de él. Tomó posición colocando una pierna entre las suyas y podía sentir el contacto piel a piel de sus desnudos estómagos que se rozaban de vez en cuando entre los bruscos movimientos.

Cuando se cerró mas el abrazo pudo sentir el contacto de ambos pechos también, sabía que Wolfram estaba casi desnudo de la parte de arriba y sentirlo estaba comenzando a despertar sensaciones que no podía creer. Sus manos estaban posadas en los hombros del mazoku, intentando patéticamente empujarlo lejos, sin fuerza, como un juego que le permitiera pensar que aun oponía resistencia y que no le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

La realidad era que necesitaba negarlo, aunque sea un poco necesitaba mantener su posición de que lo que estaba haciendo no era normal. Pero le gustaba y estaba respondiendo, aunque totalmente opacado por el rubio que manejaba completamente la situación, indicando cómo besarse y haciéndose dueño por completo de su boca cuando quería, explorando con su lengua todo a su paso y profundizando tanto que le hacía estremecer.

Las manos del rubio se soltaron y cambiaron de abrazar su cuello a abrazarlo por debajo de los brazos sosteniendo su espalda, dejar de sentir el abrigador calor junto a su rostro le disgusto un poco pero le hizo volver a la realidad, de la cual se había perdido por los últimos 5 minutos del beso.

Las manos de Wolfram parecían estar por todos lados, tocaban lo que querían y aunque las de Yuuri amagaban con detenerlas bastaba solo con correrlas con fuerza quitándolas de su camino y cedían dejándole hacer lo que quisiera. Mientras lo sostenía con su izquierda, obligándolo a juntar por completo sus pechos oprimiéndolos fuertemente, la derecha se poso sobre su estómago desnudo e intentó meterse por debajo del chaleco amenazando con subir hasta su pecho.

Eso fue demasiado, y por fin ejerció fuerza verdadera rompiendo el beso y separándolo de él. Retomó el aliento en la oscuridad que no le permitía ver al chico, pero podía escuchar sus jadeos y percibir algo del leve movimiento que hacía al respirar de esa manera. Wolfram estaba más agitado que él, notarlo y pensar que hubiera pasado si le dejaba continuar lo puso aun más nervioso.

— ¿Qué…fue eso? — preguntó el Maou, pero no hubo respuesta por más que esperó unos momentos. — ¡Te pregunté por qué hiciste eso! — repitió con más énfasis que antes. El rubio no había dado respuesta porque la pregunta lo descolocó.

— ¿Cómo que qué fue eso? — preguntó la voz del mazoku irritada y extrañada a la vez, aún continuaban en la oscuridad pero sus ojos acostumbrados les permitían distinguir bastante bien al otro.

— ¿¡Por qué me besaste! ¿¡En que estabas pensando! — se quejó el moreno, enojado.

— Pero si tú… ¿Cómo que por qué?..… ¡Tú empezaste! — ahora si Wolfram no entendía nada, sabía que Yuuri era indeciso, y que solía tener actitudes extrañas pero esto era demasiado para él, estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué yo empecé?…por favor, ¡dime cuándo!

— Tú me diste a elegir dulce o travesura, ¿eres imbécil o te haces?

— ¡Se supone que tenías que tomar el dulce, no hacer algo innecesario!… ¡Y si elegías lo otro tenías que preguntarme primero si yo quería!

— Pero si serás… Cómo esperas que elija el estúpido dulce, era obvio que yo elegiría lo otro, ¡soy tu prometido! TENGO QUE elegir la travesura. — algo del todo cierto, si son parejas conformadas es obvio que elegirán el juego picante y no un intercambio de caramelos comunes. Si no podría hasta parecer un insulto no desear al otro.

— ¡Siempre te excusas con el compromiso! ¡Sabes que el compromiso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Es un error! ¿Por qué no me preguntaste? ¿Por qué hiciste lo que se te daba la gana? ¡Deberías haber sabido que me enojaría!

— Aunque no hubiera compromiso de por medio, ¿crees que ofrecer eso en un callejón oscuro estando solos de esa manera es como para elegir el dulce? ¿Qué crees que estabas dando a entender? Pensé que por fin estabas aceptando que te gusto…— su voz se acalló un poco, las replicas eran serias. Estaba enojado, frustrado, pero por sobre todo se sentía estúpido, completamente estúpido y no podía creer que Yuuri no entendiera las cosas que hacía.

— Bueno, ¡yo no tenía esas intenciones! Intercambié cosas con todos y solo faltabas tú, ¡creí que tenía que hacerlo con todos y si te dejaba de lado te enojarías!... Además, por qué siempre sacas tus propias conclusiones, ¿quién te dijo que me gustas?, yo nunca dije algo como eso. No me gustas Wolfram, no de esa manera — contestó severamente.

No lo había pensado de esa manera lasciva al preguntarle si quería un dulce, tampoco recordaba haber sugerido nada con su mirada o tono de voz, había sido una pregunta inocente y no esperaba algo así. Aunque las ultimas cosas que dijo últimamente las estaba dudando, pero le enojaba que el rubio asumiera sus sentimientos de esa manera por su propia cuenta.

— No parecía que no te gustara recién. — contestó secamente el príncipe.

— ¡No me gustó! Solo… Solo me dejé llevar, yo no quiero esto. NO me gustas, intenté decírtelo de muchas maneras pero parece que no funciona, no quería hacerlo de esta forma pero ya no me dejas opción, Wolfram.

La lengua se le desata como una cascada cuando está enojado, no es posible contenerla. En ese instante realmente creía en sus palabras, sus justificaciones y excusas de siempre le avalaban, no le gustaba otro hombre. Pero cuando el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, dudó si quería a Wolfram, y mucho, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. No estaba seguro de quererlo como pareja y seguramente decir 'te quiero' o 'te aprecio mucho' serían tomados como declaraciones, así que prefirió no agregar más nada a lo ya dicho.

Wolfram dudó, recordó en un segundo las tantas veces que había sido desplazado, rechazado sutilmente y no tan sutilmente, las veces que Yuuri huía de él, y durante el beso los tantos intentos por separarse. Ya varias veces había tenido que auto consolarse pensando que el moreno era tímido, que le costaba admitir que había algo entre ellos, algo especial que tal vez un día florecería al fin.

Pero a pesar de lo bien fundadas que eran sus suposiciones, sabía leer bien en el corazón de su accidental prometido y comprenderlo. Además de que sus hermanos, madre y todos en el castillo compartían dicho pensamiento, este flaqueó. Podría haber estado equivocado, podría realmente haber confundido la bondad e inocencia de de Yuuri con algo más.

— No me disculparé, no tengo porqué hacerlo, seguimos siendo prometidos y lo que hice no está mal, por más que no te guste o no me quieras.

Las palabras de Yuuri dolían. Realmente habían dolido e hicieron que se replantease todo de nuevo, pero prefería seguir pensando que había esperanza. Que no haber sido desplazado antes durante el beso hasta que se le fuera la mano y la escasa respuesta podrían ser algo más. Que él tenía razón y su suposición de que sí le gustaba pero aún no podía aceptarlo eran ciertas, que era demasiado obstinado, tanto que le daban ganas de golpearlo, y que tal vez con más tiempo podría hacerle entender.

— Volvamos al castillo, todos deben estar preocupados. — dijo el moreno.

La respuesta de Wolfram fue demasiado decidida, obstinado como siempre y ya no quería pelear más. En este momento a Yuuri le remordía con más fuerza lo que había dicho, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo, decir algo como "no sé si me gustas, estoy dudando" no era posible para él. Aunque no estaba enojado, todo el camino al castillo se lo pasó en silencio sin hablar con el rubio, este por supuesto tampoco intentó comenzar ninguna conversación y su ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro.

Wolfram pensaba una y otra vez sobre el tema, las dudas aun continuaban. Las acciones del moreno le decían una cosa, pero sus firmes palabras de hace un rato decían otra. Observando las actitudes del pelinegro, notó que a pesar de que no le hablara no estaba reacio con él, el momento era incómodo y tenso, el silencio se justificaba. Sería un ítem más a apuntar a la lista buena.

Si no estaba enojado por el beso significa que no le molestó tanto, que no aborreció aquel contacto como dijo. Que no importaba tanto eso de "somos dos hombres" y el asco que intentaba demostrar siempre ante la idea de hacer algo con otro del mismo sexo. Más específicamente que él no le aborrecía por ser hombre, y que podría cambiar. Paciencia y esperar más serían la solución, al menos el recuerdo del beso le hacía feliz.

* * *

 

La fiesta era en el salón principal del castillo, pero el patio y los pasillos también estaban ocupados por gran cantidad de gente, la gran mayoría de soldados que se ocupaban de atender a los nobles pero a la vez también se divertían.

Yuuri no amaba este tipo de eventos sociales, si no fuera por Conrart o Wolfram la verdad sería que no se divertiría, y ahora solo le quedaba una opción, ya que había terminado peleando con el rubio. Su amigo y compañero de juegos de baseball lo acompañó gran parte de la velada, también había preguntado sobre la actitud entre Wolfram y él, aunque no le hubiera dado una respuesta concreta el castaño entendió que no debía preguntar más y dejarlos estar.

Pero no todo el tiempo iba a estar acompañado. Una vez que terminó de saludar a todos los invitados que se le acercaban, ya que él era una figura de importancia y siempre venían a intentar dejar una buena impresión frente a él, por fin quedó solo sin que nadie le molestara cada dos minutos.

"Ahhh…por fin un respiro. Esto parece esas fiestas empresariales, todos quieren saludar y hablar con el presidente de la compañía para quedar bien. Es tan cansador andar sonriendo a todos…me duele la mandíbula" pensó mientras daba un suspiro mientras se masajeaba los lados de la boca con sus dedos.

Había recibido un poco de ayuda extra de Gwendal, que cortésmente pidió que dejaran de atosigar al rey, y nadie pudo oponerse al general mayor. Gracias a eso ahora ya nadie se acercaba y pudo comer algún canapé de las mesas preparadas en el salón y probar las bebidas en paz. No había comido nada desde el mediodía y tenía algo de hambre, pero no la usual.

Aunque estuvo ocupado escuchando conversaciones políticas no podía dejar de pensar y repasar lo que sucedió con Wolfram antes de volver al castillo, entre el beso y la discusión, además de su replanteamiento sobre sus sentimientos.

Estar solo era peor, antes al menos estaba entretenido a medias, ahora sí que no podía dejar de recordarlo. Aquel beso lo sensibilizó demasiado, nunca lo habían besado y para la primera vez fue algo shockeante. Tan apasionado que no podía dejar de recordar exactamente como se sentía el calor de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, tan vivido recuerdo que de alguna manera todavía podía sentirlo. Además de la forma en que el rubio acarició su cuerpo, tan posesivo, tan exigente y dominante. No había duda que era Wolfram, y de otra manera no podría haber sido, aquella actitud encajaba perfectamente con él, y tras todo ese arrebato también había podido sentir cariño y delicadeza.

"Basta, ya no quiero pensar más en eso. Hoy, toda esta locura del Halloween pervertido terminará. Sí, y mañana ya será todo igual a siempre, tarde o temprano se le pasará el enojo, yo lo perdonaré y todo será como siempre…todo normal. Y no volverá a pasar nada, no pasara más nada."

Ansiaba volver a esa seguridad, el punto en donde no pasaba nada. Aunque durmieran en la misma cama, aunque fueran oficialmente prometidos, no pasaba nada de nada y así él no tendría que pensar más en que es lo que sentía realmente en el fondo por el rubio.

Pensar que no volvería a haber besos apasionados ni nada parecido le tranquilizaba, pero a la vez dudaba un poquito si realmente no quería que eso volviera a suceder. Algo en su interior tenía curiosidad y otra pequeña parte tenia ansias de repetir aquello. Estaba confundido a más no poder, se daba cuenta pero no quería admitirlo, terco y obstinado como solo él puede ser, se mentía así mismo una vez más.

* * *

 

— Greta… ¿qué haces con el traje todavía puesto? — preguntó intrigado el moreno al ver a la pequeña preparada para dormir en su cama como siempre, pero aún con su disfraz de brujita puesto. Excepto por los zapatos tenía todo, hasta el sombrero. Había ido a arroparla como siempre para darle el beso de las buenas noches e irse a su cama.

— ¿Que no sabes papá? Hasta mañana hay que usar el traje, es tradición. Mientras dormimos esta noche también, aunque se rompa no importa, ¡debes mantenerte usándolo lo más posible! ¿No es divertido? — comentó alegre la niña agarrando su sombrero y acomodándoselo bien ajustado en su cabeza mientras se tiraba hacia atrás entre las almohadas y sábanas.

— ¿Con el traje puesto?... Ugh, cuándo terminarán estas tradiciones, qué incómodo… Al menos me sacare las alas.

— ¡No! Un ángel sin alas no es un ángel, ¡aunque se rompan no debes dejártelas, papá! — le retó la princesa. Si su hija se lo pedía no podía decir que no, pero seguía pensando que sería una terrible incomodidad. Terminó de arroparla y le prometió que no se las quitaría, dejándola dormir con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Una vez en su habitación se sentó en el borde de la cama, ya sin zapatos pero con todo lo demás puesto. Amago a quitarse los adornos de las manos pero le remordió, puede que las tradiciones fueran un incordio pero había que seguirlas.

"Además Wolfram me regañará si me ve con poco traje puesto….es tan estricto con estas cosas…" pero luego cayó en cuenta de que estaban peleados y además no lo había vuelto a ver más que un par de veces a lo lejos en la fiesta. "No lo esperaré" pensó y se acomodó en la cama. "Ahora que lo pienso él también tiene alas y encima con cosas puntiagudas…Esto va a ser aun más incómodo…Y esos cuernos, y esa ropa de cuero y metal, ¿realmente podrá dormir con eso puesto?"

El traje del rubio debía ser mucho más incómodo que el de él, ya que al menos Yuuri tenía en su mayoría tela, pero el príncipe llevaba muchos accesorios de materiales duros. El hecho de divagar sobre el material del traje le hizo recordar todo con detalle, su imaginación paso al cuerpo del mazoku más que recaer en sus ropas, al igual que le pasó en el pueblo cuando no podía dejar de mirarlo.

"¡Ya basta, imaginación!", se dio un puñetazo en la cabeza para despejarse y después de un rato se relajó para dormir.

* * *

 

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, algo andaba mal, algo no era normal.

Poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia y buscaba poco a poco la causa de sus sensaciones. Algo estaba sobre sus caderas, podía sentir calor y presión en esa zona con más detalle a medida que despertaba. Además de eso sabía que estaba excitado, oleadas de placer provenían de ese lugar. Por fin despertó completamente y lo que vio le dejo anonadado.

— ¡¿Wo…Wolfram! — los ojos verdes se posaron en él, una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa pícara se formaron en sus labios, se veía tan diferente a lo normal, morbosamente atractivo. Algo se revolvió dentro del, tal vez la excitación creciendo aún más.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a su prometido a gatas entre sus piernas, con su traje de demonio en esa posición comprometedora, realizándole una felación.

— ¡¿Qu…qué demonios estás hacien-¡?... ¡Aanh! — sin importarle mucho que hubiera despertado, el rubio introdujo de otra vez y con fuerza el miembro del moreno nuevamente en su boca causándole una incontenible sensación de placer que le hizo ahogar las palabras y dejar escapar un gemido.

Los ojos de Wolfram color esmeralda brillante estaban posados en él, podía sentir que lo atravesaba, pero le causaba demasiada vergüenza la manera en cómo le miraba mientras realizaba caricias con su lengua en esa zona y continuaba haciendo que penetrara en su boca. Realmente le excitaba, la mirada y el traje le excitaban tan o más que el que sexo oral y su cuerpo lo demostraba.

— Te pusiste muy duro, parece que esto SI te gusta. — dijo burlón y cínico el demonio de fuego.

El pelinegro llevo sus manos para alejarlo cuando el rubio comenzó a lamerlo nuevamente, pero enseguida él las tomo con fuerza y lo obligo a posarlas en su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Pudo sentir el tacto de los cuernos, no parecían de fantasía y si no palpó mal, realmente provenían de la cabeza del rubio. No había enganches ni trucos falsos.

— ¿Por qué…haces…esto? — preguntó entre algunos jadeos inaudibles intentando resistir el placer que le provocaba, y el extra por estar siendo obligado a marcar el ritmo de las penetraciones.

— Me alimento. — respondió como si fuera obvio dejando por un segundo su labor. Los ojos del mazoku volvieron a posarse como cuchillas que se clavaban directo en sus orbes negras. Sin dejar su sonrisa burlona sostuvo con una mano la base de su pene y comenzó a pasar la punta de su lengua por la cabecita delineándolo de manera sexy.

El rubor del moreno creció incontrolable, la vergüenza que sentía era terrible, pero se mezclaba con la excitación extraña que le provocaba esa actitud mórbida del demonio. Con la mano que habían liberado tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar salir más jadeos o gemidos, pero su cuerpo se estremeció y la erección pálpito endureciéndose más, increíble que pudiera hacerlo por como ya estaba.

— No…bromees…conmigo… En qué estas pensando… ¡Para ya! — la respuesta fueron severas y profundas embestidas del rubio, además de obligarlo a mover sus caderas en sincronización. Para cuando quiso comenzar a moverse por voluntad propia sin que le obligaran y penetrar por sí mismo el rubio se alejó dejándolo con las ganas.

—No, no. Aún no. — le reprendió por su impaciencia y complacido por las palpitaciones de la erección frente a él. — Aunque ordenas que pare, haces cosas como esta… Eres muy contradictorio… Tendrás que aprender la lección… Pídelo. — susurró el demonio acercándose un poco más, a la altura de su estómago y lamiendo su ombligo. Al agacharse la espalda del muchacho quedó a la vista, las alas provenían de sus omóplatos, salían verdaderamente de su espalda.

Yuuri quedó asombrado al verlas levemente contraerse más cerrandoce, moviéndose por sí solas. "¡¿So…Son reales!...Se ven como las de un verdadero murciélago…" La textura que las recubría parecía fina piel afelpada, las puntas verdaderos cartílagos, y las garras que provenían de arriba le daban un toque terrorífico.

— Wo…Wolfram, ¿qué está pasando…? tus alas, alimentarse, ¿qué es esto? — extendió su mano y toco levemente uno de los cuernos asustado.

El rubio adelantó su cabeza y se fregó contra su mano como si fuera un animal mimoso que acepta cariño, luego lo obligó a acariciar también su rostro y cabellos.

— ¿Aún no lo entiendes?… Soy un íncubo, sabes de qué me alimento, ¿verdad? — dijo dulcemente, pero la cara del moreno le dio a entender que no caía en cuenta aun. — Es real, soy real…y tú también, por esta noche todo es real.

— Real…quieres decir…¿real en serio? — el rubio comenzó a lamer los dedos de una de sus manos mientras los observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados, lentamente delineándolos y humedeciéndolos.

— Aha… — contestó ronroneando sin dejar de jugar con la mano del chico, estaba ansioso, quería continuar con lo de antes, no andar hablando de otras cosas.

— No, no puede ser, ¡no es posible! — Yuuri retiró la mano dejándolo anonadado y ceñudo, quitándole su juguete. Aún no podía asumir que lo que se suponía era un simple y estúpido traje ahora se volviera realidad. Aunque su mente recordó todas las cosas extrañas que sucedían en ese mundo, incluyendo la magia que el mismo poseía en cantidades exorbitantes, algo le decía que no era tan loca la idea.

— Te dije que es real… ¿Aun no lo entiendes? — Wolfram expandió sus alas y las agitó un poco para volver a contraerlas enseñándoselas. Luego trepó un poco más sobre el cuerpo del moreno hasta quedar junto a su oído. — Ahora…pídemelo… — susurró y frotó su rostro contra el cuello y los negros cabellos del moreno. —…Pídeme que te haga acabar…

Ignorando lo anonadado del muchacho, entre el nuevo descubrimiento al convencerse de la situación extraña en que estaba y sus palabras, comenzó a masturbarlo fuertemente haciendo que se endureciera y creciera nuevamente. Devolviéndole así la excitación que había perdido conversando.

— No...Wolfram, para. — su cuerpo disfrutaba pero su mente no quería rendirse, quería dejarse llevar y sentía muchas ganas de llegar al clímax pero sus complejos no se lo permitían, no podía aceptarlo del todo.

— Hump… ¿Por qué sigues negándolo?, estás comenzando a preocuparme, te hará mal reprimirte tanto. Es obvio que te gusta, tan solo tienes que decirlo. Solo tienes que decir "sí quiero" y luego disfrútalo sin remordimientos.

Mientras decía suavemente esas palabras besaba su cuello y no cesaba con la masturbación. Yuuri estaba aferrado a sus hombros, tembloroso de placer, casi al límite escondiendo la cabeza contra su hombro.

—…Quiero. — dijo tímido y casi inaudible, no podía negar más que le gustaba, que el rubio le excitaba no solo con tocarlo, sino con su mera presencia. No eran reacciones físicas naturales a las caricias, era excitación verdadera. Ya no podía negar más que, a pesar de ser un hombre, lo deseaba en ese momento.

— Te amo. — susurró el mazoku, obligándole a mirarlo directo a los ojos y depositó un par de besos húmedos sobre sus labios. Obligándole a abrir la boca jugueteó un poco con su lengua y lo abandonó para comenzar a descender, lamiendo y besando todo a su paso.

Apenas escuchó aquellas palabras su corazón latió con fuerza incontrolablemente. Una declaración así, la profunda mirada y el beso tierno lo descolocaron. Había aceptado la situación y el hecho de disfrutarla, estaba preparado para que el rubio dijera algo más, pero no esperaba eso. No después de todas las ironías y cosas pervertidas que venía diciéndole.

Había aceptado el hecho del sexo, pero ahora ya no podía disfrutar del todo como quería sin dejar de pensar en los sentimientos del rubio y los de él. ¿Estaba preparado para responder "yo también" o al menos "te quiero"?

Volvió a colocar las manos sobre su cabeza para que el moreno acompañara los movimientos, y si lo deseaba y se animaba, guiar la situación a su gusto. Claro que por el momento solo se mantenían en ese lugar casi sin moverse. No importaba, el haría el trabajo solo más que satisfecho.

Yuuri sentía hundirse en la cálida y suave cavidad, la lengua se retorcía de maneras que no podía imaginar cómo hacia y delineaba todo a su paso, el irresistible placer lo invadía. Por primera vez, conscientemente empujo la cabeza del rubio con más fuerza contra su entrepierna y movió sus caderas embistiendo. En respuesta Wólfram metió sus manos detrás de él, levantando sus caderas de la cama y obligándolo a moverse con más frenesí. El clímax llego después de dos o tres estocadas más. Por fin pudo extasiarse con la sensación al liberarce, los espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo y el palpitar de su erección.

— Ahhh… ¡Annh! — dejó escapar un último gemido sin contenerse, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, ni en la vergüenza, solo dejarse llevar. Cayó rendido sobre las almohadas, mas erguido que acostado, así pudo ver con sus ojos entrecerrados como el rubio continuaba lamiendo unos segundos. Ahora si la vergüenza y la culpa volvieron, se había venido dentro de la boca del chico sin pensarlo dos veces. Otro pequeño detalle extraño que paso por su mente, fue que entre los jadeos por la respiración acelerada podía sentir algo extraño, una parte de su cuerpo que antes no existía, sus alas.

Realmente era cierto, extraño pero cierto, eran de verdad. En estos momentos el par de alas emplumadas blancas eran de él y se estaban moviendo levemente.

— Sabes bien… — comentó el demonio mientras miraba su cuerpo agitado sobre las sábanas y se relamía los labios.

Las nuevas palabras lascivas y la actitud perversa del mazoku le hicieron olvidar todo lo que estaba pensando, aún le parecía raro que le hablara de esa manera. Le perturbaba un poco los comentarios, pero la actitud del hermoso rubio le hacía subir la temperatura.

El demonio se acercó y le besó en los labios.

"Pero acaba de…"

Pensó en lo que había estado haciendo recién y sintió un poco de asco, pero eso no parecía importarle al mazoku, Yuuri nunca hubiera imaginado hacer cosas así. A pesar de que podía sentir un sabor extraño y nuevo, terminó por ceder respondiendo al beso, por primera vez devolviendo las caricias y tomando algo de iniciativa. Pero el rubio lo presionaba contra la cama cada vez que él quería hacer algo, sosteniendo sus manos sin dejarle hacer nada, manteniéndolo indefenso, cosa que arrancó varios gemidos a manera de queja, palabras ahogadas que no le dejaba decir manteniendo ocupada su lengua introduciendo la de él en su boca.

— Mmh….no…hagas…eso. — se quejó como pudo el pelinegro intentando zafarse del agarre, pero el rubio era fuerte. Pasando ambos brazos del moreno por encima de la cabeza, juntó sus muñecas y las aferró con solo una mano. La otra comenzó a descender dándole algunas caricias al paso a uno de sus pezones y rasguñando algunos puntos sensibles. Yuuri forcejeaba con más fuerza, esa posición de sumisión le molestaba, pero la lucha no era en serio, si él quisiera realmente podría dar pelea.

La mano de Wolfram obvio su pene que recién comenzaba a excitarse de nuevo por el beso y las caricias para masajear sus testículos un poco, algunos gemidos se ahogaron en el beso, el rubio no le dejaba siquiera tomar aire. Pronto aquellos dedos descendieron aún más y, sin piedad, irrumpieron en su cuerpo.

— ¡No!... ¿¡qué haces! — esta vez sí ladeo su cara con fuerza rompiendo el beso para poder hablar.

— Travesuras… — respondió en su oído el rubio, pasó su lengua por su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza.

— ¡Ahhhh…! No… ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame…! — intentó zafarse seriamente pero no lo consiguió, la fuerza sobre sus muñecas aumentó por parte del demonio. Los besos en su cuello pasaron a ser lamidas que exploraban su oreja excitándolo terriblemente y brindándole puntadas frías en su nuca, la erección de su entrepierna era mucho más evidente, ya estaba levantada de nuevo.

—…Eres un pervertido. Te excita esto, te gusta que yo te presione, que te diga cosas sucias al oído… ¿Por qué no miras lo duro que te pusiste de nuevo? Te encanta que yo tome el control… Acéptalo. — el dedo que causó intromisión en el moreno se hundió mas y presionó con fuerza el punto importante haciéndolo arquearse y contraerse. — Tu cuerpo no miente… Se siente bien, ¿verdad?

Penetró una y otra vez en la cavidad con su dedo medio estimulándolo, ya estaba húmedo gracias a los restos de su orgasmo anterior y deslizaba fácilmente. Su cuerpo temblaba y las palabras del mazoku eran un duro golpe a la realidad. Tenía razón en lo que dijo, a pesar de que lo negara esto le estaba gustando demasiado.

— Si te gusta tanto ahora… ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sería hacerlo? ¿Algo más duro y grande presionando este mismo lugar? — la voz extremadamente sexy y calmada del rubio exhalando el aliento cálido sobre su oído le hacía querer, pensar en cosas que no había imaginado jamás. — ¿Me…deseas? — jamás hubiera imaginado que Wolfram fuera así en la cama.

—…Sí. — no estaba seguro, su estómago revoloteaba con algo de miedo y muchísima inseguridad, pero su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Inmediatamente, sus pantalones blancos desaparecieron cayendo a un costado tintineando al chocar las hebillas de metal entre ellas, pero los dos cinturones que tenía antes se los había dejado puestos. A medio vestir y con adornos, era obvia la intencionalidad del mazoku, pervertir aun más la situación y a Yuuri ese jueguito le estaba gustando. El rubio comenzó a quitarse sus propios pantalones pero la mano de Yuuri lo detuvo.

— Solo…la parte…de arriba. — la cara del moreno era un tomate ardiente, no podía creer ni él mismo lo que había pedido. Los pantalones de Wolf eran dobles, él solo sonrió pícaro y desabrochó las tiras que sostenían las piernas del short y se lo quitó dejándolas puestas. —…E-el…cinturón…— si ya había hablado era mejor pedir todo.

— Que rápido te adaptas. — rió el príncipe ante aquel pedido, pero claro que le dio el gusto y volvió a colocarse el cinturón con cadenas como un adorno más.

Yuuri se moría de la vergüenza, pero le gustaba como le quedaba y no se arrepintió de pedirlo. Wolfram, aún con su ropa interior por sacar, retomó su posición y un nuevo beso no se hizo esperar. El moreno esta vez estaba en igualdad de condiciones con el rubio, ya no era presionado como antes. Aprovechando esto rompió el contacto y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello del demonio mientras acariciaba los cabellos color miel.

Nervios, dudas, y muchas otras cosas más seguían aquejándolo, pero ya no había retorno y él había elegido continuar. La mano del príncipe guió la suya hasta uno de los lados donde estaba una de las ataduras de su ropa interior, entendiendo la indirecta forcejeó un poco hasta que la desató, mientras el rubio ya había desatado el otro lado quedando libre de la última prenda.

Ambos estaban semi desnudos, aunque Wolfram tenía más ropa en las piernas y menos en el torso y Yuuri a la inversa. Sin darle mucho tiempo para que piense en nada presionó sobre la entrada del moreno comenzando a penetrarle sin vacilar hasta estar completamente dentro. El pelinegro se tapó la boca para acallar el fuerte gemido que le era imposible no dar, siendo tomado por sorpresa y sin tiempo a mas dudas o quejas al respecto.

Esa mano fue retirada inmediatamente por el rubio que ocupó el lugar con sus labios, besándolo intensamente unos momentos y luego abandonándolo para girar su rostro y hacerse dueño de una de sus orejas. Aquel contacto otra vez le producía esas sensaciones de escalofríos en su nuca, y la excitación lo relajaba, pronto sintió la primera embestida rozar directamente en el punto que apenas había descubierto esa noche, era incomparable a un par de dedos.

— Siempre estaré contigo…para protegerte y cuidarte…te amo, Yuuri. — susurró el demonio muy suave junto a su oído entre jadeos, las embestidas no cesaban y el moreno estaba aferrado a su espalda con fuerza meneando sus caderas al compás.

— Me…gustas…Wolfram… Te… quiero…

Realmente era algo que estuvo negando todo este tiempo. Las palabras que Wolfram le dijo, eran las que él una y otra vez le repetía en todas las ocasiones que podía. Las que más le llegaban directamente al corazón. Tener a alguien siempre ahí para él, sea lo que sea que necesite, que lo quiera incondicionalmente y que lo cuiden le hacía feliz. Aunque una parte de su corazón no estaba lista para llamar amor a esa felicidad aún.

El demonio se levantó de su posición sin retirarse de su interior y tiro de él para cambiar la posición dejándolo sentándolo sobre él. Los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto retomaron el ritmo de la penetración.

— Me gustas… ¡Me gustas mucho…— repitió el moreno una vez más, ahora que lo había dicho al fin quería repetírselo incontables veces.

* * *

 

¡PLAF! Un brazo se estampó contra su cara con todo su peso muerto, se despertó de inmediato alarmado y buscó al culpable enfurecido para matarlo, pero enseguida vio que el chico se movía levemente sobre sí mismo en sueños.

— Yuuri…Yuuri… ¿Tienes una pesadilla? — preguntó el rubio y estaba por empujarlo levemente para despertarle, pero se percató de que lo que le parecieron quejidos en realidad eran un poco diferentes.

Lo observó con sospechas unos segundos."Eso no es una pesadilla…"

Pesadilla no, sueño erótico sí.

Aunque leves, sus gestos y ruiditos extraños eran claramente la señal de ello, en el sueño realmente debía estar en la mejor parte."Maldito, maldito, infeliz, infiel, inmoral ¿Con qué mujer estás soñando? pensó enojado el rubio, entonces vio como el moreno balbuceaba algo ininteligible muy bajito.

Luego repitió el intento de hablar, y al ver que seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez, el rubio dudó un segundo pero luego curioso acercó su oreja cerca de la cara del moreno. Aun no entendía nada, se arrimó hasta estar tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento cálido en su rostro.

—…ram… — Escuchó una pequeña sílaba, era más que antes así que, expectante por descifrar que mas decía, agudizo sus sentidos.

—…wo…..me….tas… — Seguía sin entender nada.

—…me….gus…tas…

Escuchar eso lo hizo revolverse, la última vez que escuchó la palabra gustar por parte del moreno había sido un "NO me gustas", así que por unos segundos su mente fantaseó un poco, pero luego volvio el enojo voraz. "¿Con quién está hablando en el sueño?…Traidor…— pensó el rubio, en el fondo realmente deseaba que ese fuera él. Si solo fuera un sueño erótico con alguien más no sería tan hiriente, pero pensar que le estuviera diciendo eso a otra persona dolía.

Continuó escuchando pero lo único que salían de la boca del moreno eran suaves gemidos y se movía levemente, el rubio se ruborizó un poco y dudó si seguir escuchando.

—…wolf…ram…— no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien o si su mente le engañaba.

— Wol…fram. — repitió el moreno con más claridad haciendo que el verdadero rubio a su lado abriera los ojos de par en par. Se alejó un poco rápidamente y observó bien la cara del moreno, seguía repitiendo su nombre de vez en cuando entre otras cosas ininteligibles hasta que se calló y solo continuaron los gemiditos.

* * *

 

El vaivén de las caderas aceleraba y disminuía su velocidad, lo suficiente como para disfrutar de un intenso placer durante un rato pero dando tiempo para contenerse, aún no quería llegar al clímax, quería disfrutar lo más posible y alargar los momentos de placer.

El demonio ayudaba a mover sus caderas tomándolo por la comisura de las piernas hundiendo sus pulgares con fuerza en ellas y haciendo presión para detenerlo con una fuerte estocada contra él cada vez que sentía que si continuaba no lo soportaría. Yuuri estaba en una posición más alta que el rubio, eso le permitía tener un visión plena de su rostro y cambios de expresiones, la cara de placer del mazoku le encantaba, pero había algo más que daba vueltas en su mente.

Era totalmente cierto que le gustaba la actitud dominante del rubio, lo excitaba por demás que le controlase y llevara adelante la situación. Pero a la vez le intrigaba verlo en una posición donde él tuviera el control, quería poseer al rubio y hacerlo suyo tanto como le viniera en ganas.

Lo venía dudando desde hacía un rato, y pronto no aguantaría más y terminaría por ceder ante el placer. Así que, antes de que eso sucediera, aprovechando un intervalo donde el rubio parecía ya no dar más y se separo de él. Moviéndose a un lado tiro del brazo del mazoku y lo tumbó en la cama boca abajo abrazándolo por la espalda rápidamente.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a besar su espalda, lamiendo y dando mordisquitos por varios lugares, y con su otra mano acarició los glúteos apretándolos con fuerza. Antes de que continuara el rubio tomo su mano y se la llevó a la boca comenzando a lamerla, para luego chupar algunos de sus dedos dejándolos completamente ensalivados.

Con solo ver eso Yuuri se sentía explotar, su miembro palpitaba y el impaciente no le dejó continuar con las sexys lamidas llevando la mano hasta su entrada comenzando a humedecerla. Metió el primer dedo y comenzó a explorar mientras besaba el níveo cuello y descendía por los hombros para centrarse nuevamente en la espalda donde el poco traje que llevaba el chico le permitiera besar.

— ¡Anh! No, espera, no aguanto…Estoy muy sensible…No toques ahí… — advirtió el mazoku cuando el pelinegro encontró el punto g y lo presionó fuertemente. Pero como si se tratase de una travesura volvió a repetirlo no una, sino varias veces con una larga pausa intermedia haciendo que el rubio gimiera y se dejara caer sobre la cama tembloroso. La manera como lo tocaba no le permitiría llegar al clímax, pero cada vez que presionaba lo llevaba al límite. Le encantaba ver sus reacciones y su rostro cada vez que hacía eso, aunque la pequeña diversión le sacó el poco autocontrol que le quedaba deseando estar ya dentro de él.

Levantando al rubio por las caderas para ponerlo en posición se irguió detrás de él, y con una vista plena de todo su cuerpo posó la punta de su erección en el lugar indicado y empujó de la misma manera que el rubio lo hizo antes. Firme y seguro hasta el final de una vez, pero sin ser demasiado brusco. El demonio gimió con fuerza yéndose hacia adelante por reflejo, pero el moreno lo tenía agarrado por las caderas y no le permitió alejarse. Sabía que dolía y era extraño, pero en un rato se le pasaría al darle un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la intromisión.

Comenzó a embestir de a poco arrancando gemidos y temblores del príncipe, era complicado contenerse en esa situación. Aquel que hacía minutos antes había estado torturándolo con caricias, palabras lascivas y sonrisas maliciosas ahora se encontraba rendido ante él balanceándose a causa de los empujones de sus embestidas con las cadenas que pendían de sus caderas tintineando.

Además, esta era la vista más sexy que había tenido en su vida, pudiendo observar directamente la penetración. Con el rubio a gatas sobre la cama y un traje mórbido, además de las extrañas alas que ahora eran parte de él. Le costaba horrores contenerse.

— Estas…demasiado duro… Esto realmente te gusta, ¿verdad? — la lengua afilada del demonio no cambiaría por más que las posiciones lo hicieran, y lo único que lograba era empeorar la situación del rey, cosa que por supuesto el sabia y por eso lo hacía a propósito.

— Wolfram…no puedo… — temeroso, solo daba algunas embestidas fuertes seguidas, para luego detenerse unos momentos y comenzar nuevamente. En parte por estar seguro de que si se daba rienda suelta acabaría en poco tiempo, y al parecer el mazoku estaba en la misma situación al borde del abismo, pero seguramente no podría contenerse de hacerlo con brusquedad.

— No…te contengas…dame tan fuerte como quieras. — dijo como si estuviera leyéndole la mente, claro que para él el Maou era como un libro abierto, podía leer sus acciones fácilmente y saber qué tipo de dudas cruzaban por su mente. Las palabras fueron como un botón que desactivó las inhibiciones, dando rienda suelta a todos sus deseos comenzó a embestir ferozmente aferrado a las caderas del joven y tirando además de empujar.

— ¡Wólfram!... ¡Wólfram!...— le hubiera gustado decir algo más, algo bonito tal vez, pero en ese momento no podía pensar y lo único que salía de sus labios era su nombre una y otra vez durante la recta final.

Lo estaba disfrutando como los mil demonios hasta que con unas últimas embestidas torpes, porque perdió la coordinación en el frenesí de las sensaciones, llegó al tan ansiado clímax silencio ahogado de placer.

* * *

 

Despertó algo sobresaltado pero sin abrir sus ojos, se sentía extraño y agitado.

"¿...Qué? ¡Pero qué sueño…!" fue lo único que pudo pensar, claro que había sido flor de sueño, uno como nunca imaginó que podría tener.

Aún podría jurar que su cuerpo recordaba el contacto con la piel de Wolfram, las caricias y el placer, pero había detalles diferentes. Ahora, más consciente, no podía creer las cosas que se atrevió a hacer dentro de su imaginación y juraría que en esta realidad no estaba seguro de llegar a actuar así. Pero analizándolo rápidamente con más cuidado, era como si su inconsciente le hubiera hecho una jugarreta. Enviándole un Wolfram totalmente fetiche para mostrarle sus más oscuras perversiones y deseos, los cuales ahora se estaba cuestionando un poco, hasta había llegado a imaginar que de verdad era un íncubo.

Volteó su cabeza y observó a un lado, en la oscuridad vio la figura recostada del rubio en la cama, supuso que debía haber llegado hace largo rato mientras él dormía y estaría durmiendo como un tronco como siempre. Pero sus retinas se adaptaron enseguida permitiéndole ver un poquito mejor, y ese poquito mejor bastó para ver el rostro que sonreía burlándose de él mirándolo fijamente.

La sangre se le heló, no podía creer estar en esa situación tan comprometedora y al parecer totalmente descubierto. "Él…no sabe con quién soñé…" intentó reconfortarse. Si lo descubrió teniendo sueños eróticos era vergonzoso, pero no importaba si no sabía con quién, ni qué soñó.

Aunque le perturbaba el hecho de que Wolfram vestía el traje, como la tradición manda, pero eso le recordó inmediatamente al Wolf de su sueño.

— ¿Soñaste algo bonito? — preguntó el rubio burlándose y no pudo evitar reírse al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz. Había descubierto que sus suposiciones si eran ciertas, ya no tendría por qué dudar acerca de si Yuuri le quería o no de nuevo. Su hipótesis era correcta con seguridad, él le gustaba pero era tímido, indeciso o simplemente obstinado para aceptarlo.

— ¡No me molestes!... Soy un adolescente sano…Esto…suele pasar. — se defendió el Maou y volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado sin moverse del lugar quedando boca arriba.

— No hay algo que quieras decirme….algo importante…. ¿alguna disculpa…tal vez?

— No voy a disculparme por algo así, ¡yo no controlo mis sueños! No puedes tratarme de traidor o algo por un sueño… ¡Ni recriminarme porque me pasen estas cosas!

— No estoy hablando de tu sueño, estoy hablando de cuando me mentiste.

El moreno se quedó pensando en esas palabras, no sabía a qué se refería y pensó que sería alguna de las típicas acusaciones extrañas de Wolfram con respecto a su moral, así que solo bufó y optó por comenzar a ignorarlo. Al ver que no pensaba responder, el rubio se arrimó un poco más cerca y obligándole a voltear el rostro le plantó un beso. Solo un simple choque de labios por unos segundos y luego lo soltó antes de que pudiera intentar romper el contacto.

— ¿¡Pero qué…!

— ¿Volverás a mentir?... ¿Seguirás negándolo? — la sonrisa de los labios del mazoku no desaparecía y la cara de Yuuri comenzó a ruborizarse. Se veía lindo sonriente y parecía muy feliz, aunque no sabía por qué, pero verlo así le alegraba. Después de quedarse mirándolo unos segundos recordó la pregunta.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando.

— De que te gusto. Y quiero que me lo digas. — intentó dejarle la oportunidad de sincerarse bien a él mismo, pero las indirectas con Yuuri la mayoría de las veces no funcionan, era más fácil ser directo. La cara del pelinegro se descolocó, comenzó a sospechar que la información con respecto al sueño podía haber tenido una fuga.

— Ahb-dab-ah…— no sabía qué decir, ni por dónde empezar, así que terminó balbuceando como idiota, lo cual arrancó otra risita del mazoku y una sonrisa aún más amplia.

— Aunque seas un idiota y un enclenque, eres lindo.

Era fácil avergonzar al moreno con un par de palabras y frases bien puestas, lo había dejado mudo por unos momentos, así que aprovecharía para explicarle bien todo.

— Soñar cosas pervertidas con tu prometido mientras duerme a tu lado en vez de hacerlas es digno solo de ti, enclenque…

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, parece que la lengua del Wolfram imaginario no estaba tan alejada de la realidad, podía decir cosas sumamente embarazosas con una calma terrible. Por fin intentó voltearse en la cama y levantarse un poco, pero apenas movió las piernas sintió algo extraño.

"Oh…no." pensó y miró directamente hacia abajo, la mirada del rubio también siguió la suya y cayó en cuenta de su descubrimiento tardío. La parte de llegar al clímax no había sido tan imaginaria como pensó y no se había dado cuenta antes, hasta ahora que se movió, y sintió lo húmedo en sus pantalones.

— Bueno, romper el traje de Halloween mientras se duerme suele suceder y es tradición así que no importa, pero creo que es la primera vez que me entero de algo así… Y encima estado presente cuando sucede.

Wolfram ya lo sabía, había estado observando al moreno desde hacía como 20 minutos retorcerse, balbucear, gemir levemente y dar manotazos de vez en cuando. Hasta que hacía unos minutos una gran mueca de placer cubrió su rostro dormido y ya no balbuceaba, sino que pronunciaba casi en voz alta su nombre una y otra vez. No hace falta aclarar que eso trajo ciertas consecuencias en su propio cuerpo, pero nada que no pudiera bajar si se distraía, por ejemplo, molestando al Yuuri que acababa de despertar.

— ¿Algo más…? ¿Podría ser más embarazoso...? — preguntó bajito el pelinegro como si fuera para alguna entidad superior que lo estuviera castigando por algo. Wolfram se arrimó y le dio otro corto beso sobre los labios. Cabizbajo y triste por su desdicha se veía muy tierno.

— Vamos al baño grande, te acompañaré. — ofreció el príncipe y se levantó de la cama. Los baños nocturnos eran comunes para ambos, y siempre acompañaba a Yuuri porque le incomodaba ir al baño del Maou solo.

-"Wolfram, ¡deja de besarme!".- se quejó el Maou mientras se levantaba y lo seguía.

— No lo haré, acostúmbrate.

— ¡No puedo acostumbrarme…!

—Yuuri, ¿te gusto?

— No-no preguntes cosas como esas así como así…

— Al menos ya no mientes o lo niegas, vamos bien…Otra oportunidad, ¿te gusto?

—...Tal vez…

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—…Bueno… Un poquito.

— Enclenque…

.

.

.

.

.

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Travesuras Rosas: en Japón los colores simbolizan cosas, el color 'rosa' es el color referente a lo sexual, no al amor en sí, sino al sexo explícitamente. Hay que aplicarlo con cierta intencionalidad pero el término es bastante claro. En uno de los CD Drama de KKM Yuuri justamente usa una almohada rosa que invento Anissina para tener sueños rosas, es decir eróticos xD. También a veces es un chiste muy usado en los animes, pero los fansubs no suelen explicarlo bien.
> 
> [2] Íncubo & Súcubo: estos demonios son de la mitología medieval occidental, los cuales toman forma de humanos muy atractivos para seducir dentro de los sueños a los hombres y mujeres (depende el demonio) y tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. Así es como se alimentan de la energía vital de las personas, las cuales en la realidad se podían reflejar desde dolores y cansancio hasta el punto de morir si el demonio se excedía. Súcubo deriva de una palabra en latín que significa 'prostituta' e Íncubo significa 'acostarse', en el sentido que va encima de la mujer, es recostarse encima de, no de referente al sexo en sí, sino la posición.
> 
> [3] Halloween: bueno todos saben del Halloween, lo único que quería aclarar son las diferencias que me inventé en la historia. Cuando uno sale por dulces se supone que al llegar a una casa se dice 'trick or treat' (Dulce o travesura) y te dan caramelos o le haces una broma si no te dan. En el oneshot es al revés, vos llegas y no dices nada sino que esperas a que te den a elegir que quieres, y ahí es cuando entre los adultos agregue ese jueguito pícaro con respecto al tema de las 'travesuras'. Digamos que cuando llega Wolf a una casa y le preguntan si quiere travesuras lo miran con ganas, por eso el enojo de Yuuri, aunque creo que eso era bastante claro.
> 
> Aclaro también que lo de que en Shin Makoku a la noche los trajes que uno tiene puesto hacen que te vuelvas en realidad el personaje era pura ficción del sueño de Yuuri, digamos que era la parte fantástica y lo que a él le remordía en la consciencia era la comparación Wolfram / Íncubo.


End file.
